Generally, when data from different sources is analyzed, often multiple records in the data may belong to the same real-world entity, such as a customer, a product or an organization. In order to find different records that belong to the same entity, a technique known as Entity resolution (ER) is widely used. In various disciplines, ER is also referred to as record linkage, de-duplication, co-reference resolution, reference reconciliation, object consolidation, identity uncertainty and database hardening. ER has a wide scope of application, for example, in government and public health data maintenance, web search, e-commerce and law enforcement. In practice, dynamics pertaining to the ER may keep changing, e.g., corresponding data set may keep changing over a period of time. Therefore, in order to accommodate such changes associated with the data, ER has to be performed regularly to update an ER result set of resolved entities.